All theWorlds A Stage and Men and Women are
by OrderofthePheonixAuror
Summary: This is a cross between Saiyuki and My show currently unnmaed. Basically it's these three goddess's run into the saiyuki party, tempers flair, hearts are broken, trust is found, then shattered and Sanzo gets a pet bunny.
1. Character intro

Dislcaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SAIYUKI CHARACTERS, I OWN JERAD,HABTU, SALINA, TEAGEUN, CLOUDE(this is my own cration SHE IS NOT FROM FF7 SHE IS A GRILI MADE HER UP MYSELF) FAYT AND EVE.)

All the Worlds a Stage (and Men and Women Are Merely Players)

List of Characters. (Not From Saiyuki)

Fayt: the eternal goddess, she is the reason that Teageun, Salina and Cloude are stuck on earth. She is also, the "maternal" goddess, aside from the highest power in heaven and earth she is also the "mother" of the other four elements. She put the three of the four on here because she didn't think they were acting responsible enough in heaven so she decided to teach them a lesson. She doesn't fight………….much.

Teageun (Fire Goddess): Teageun is the mortal name for the fire goddess here on earth. She is haughty, self centered, passionate, fierce, and quite jaded when it comes to the idea of love. (she is VERY independent and when she was a goddess she was known by the holey court as the "one" goddess, meaning that she never fell in love and never had any children) She fights with two knives that were created the same day as heaven and hell.

Salina (Water Goddess): Salina is the Water Goddess's name on earth. She is Teageun's twin. Born from a ball of energy at the dawn of time, they are exactly the same age (although Teageun will often say that she is the eldest one). Fayt created all her children at different times except for theses two, because of the already existing feud between the two elements, Fayt decided the give them a bond they could not break, and that was the bond of being born at the same time, so that neither one could have power of the other. Salina is strong, cold, distant, mentally ahead of every one, easily distracted and seems to laugh in all the wrong places; and holds an aurora around her that men find extremely attractive; she refuses to acknowledge this however. She fights with a whip, a trident and a banishing gun (much to the displeasure of Teaguen)

Cloude: Cloude is the mortal form of the wind Goddess on earth. She is kind, forgiving, just and at the same time so loyal to her older sisters (Teageun and Salina) that when provoked she becomes a berserk fighter. Cloude is often thought of as naive, but don't be fooled, she is actually quite intelligent but uses her adorable looks to confuse her enemy's she fights with a golden staff she affectionately named Rodger.

5. Eve: Eve is the name the other three use to refer to the eldest daughter of Fayt, the earth goddess. Eve was not banished from heaven because she rules her forest with an iron fist. She hardly ever associates herself with her younger sisters and has an idea of superiority to the others that greatly pisses Teageun off all the time. She refuses to walk on earth because she believes that it will dirty her pure goddess presence. She is either floating or sitting in a tree, but never walking. She fights with a wooded staff with Emerald in the core to focus her magical energy.

Kyo: Kyo is stupid. There is no other sugar coated way to put it, the guy is just plain dumb. The sad part is that hey is a key part to getting the three back into heaven. He loves food, he is more easily distracted that Salina AND he most of the time has NO idea what is going on; He is blissfully unaware of every thing in the world. Kyo is actually good at martial Arts.

6. Jerad: Jerad is a character that is always hanging around Salina. He's a VERY eccentric individual, he has a poking obsession, he has not seemed to progress past the age of six in his mind. He just got out of a long term relationship with the empress of an oppressed country so now he's horny as a rabbit. Witch makes him an excellent candidate to be friends with Preston. Jerad fights with a pencil container, a copy of the Comma Sutra, and a silver spear.

7. Habtu: Habtu is a meranary from west Africa, her was forced to come east after a mob of angry African Amazons hunted him down for his doggish ways, he is almost as much of a womanizer a Gojyo is. Habtu loves to hit on Teageun and loves all women, HE DOES NOT DISCRIMINATE. He is convinced that he is the best looking man alive and he is also convinced that he should rule the world simply for the fact that he is a man and according to him "All people came from a mans nut sack". This does not make Teageun very happy. Habtu fights with his bare hands most of the time. He was a farm hand at one point in time so he is very strong; other times when the need is dire he fights with an indestructible blade made from ebony, with a diamond core.


	2. Cahpter 1 Meeting the Eternal Goddess

All the Worlds a Stage, (And Men and Women Are Merely Players)

By: OrderofthepheonixAuror

Chapter 1. Meeting the Eternal Goddess.

Teageun stared at the puff of smoke that was now billowing out of her mouth. Two thousand years she spent as a quarter of the universe and The Great Goddess, Fayt gad decided that they had been lazy! In Teagan's mind all they had been doing was enjoying the fruits of goddess hood; if Fayt wanted them to "be less self absorbed" then she shouldn't have made these four goddesses to represent the elements, she should have taken care of it herself!

"Great" Teageun thought, "Now I've got a head ache" She quickly ordered a drink when she heard a sarcastic voice behind her say  
"Now Teageun is that any way to deal with your problems? You are no better than the people you rule over if this is how you handle life on earth" The woman who said that had long flowing purple hair and black eyes, no matter how she had tried to disguise herself, with a cloak and common clothes Teageun knew who this was, this was the eternal goddess, Fayt.  
"Seeing as it was you who put me here I suggest you shut up before I loose my temper" Teageun retorted, breaking her glass and sending shards of it every where

"Teageun Teageun Teaguen," The goddess sighed smartly, "You seem to have forgotten that you are mortal until you are mortal until you reach your Immortal form. You cannot harm me" Fayt said with a smile that just said, "Go ahead, I Dare You"

Teageun just stared at the disguised deity, "What the hell do you want, we've found the ones who are going to help us get back into heaven, isn't that good enough!" Teageun said, again breaking her second glass and sending more shards all over the place, the bartender did not look very happy.

"It was enough." Fayt Sighed. "But know with the rampaging Youkai, you must help a party that is to stop the resurrection of a great demon"

"And If We don't"

"Then I will personally make sure that you never see the walls of your palace in the sky ever again Teageun, goddess of fire" With a malicious laugh Fayt added "or should I say former goddess of fire! Hahahahahahahahaha"

"YOU BITCH, I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS" Teageun screamed and lunged toward the goddess, but before she could reach her, the evangelic image was gone. Gone just like Teageun's immortality. She HAD to get back into heaven; she needed it now more than ever.

Teageun just realized that she had created quite a scene, and since Fayt is a cruel being when she wants to be know one even saw the eternal goddess. Teageun started to blush, she paid her tab and nonchalantly walked out of the bar to meet the rest of her party, what happened next would alter her stay on earth, forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Becoming Entwined in the Happenings of Heaven and Earth

Chapter 2.

As Teageun was walking toward the inn that she and her and her friends owned, she heard voiced behind her. She couldn't tell who they belonged to, but eves dropping in on them made her chuckle. The conversation went something like this:

"MONKEY I SWAER TO GOD IF YOU CALL ME THAT AGAIN I'LL MAKE SURE YOU'LL NEVER SEE ANOTHER SCRAP OF FOOD AS LONG AS YOU LIVE"

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT YOU PERVERTED WATER SPRITE"

"YOU WUNNA BET YOU DISBOSIBLE PRIMATE!"

These two voices carried on for quite some time until Teageun heard a scruffy annoyed voice say "If both of you don't shut up before I count to three you will find yourselves less concerned about food and more concerned for your life!"

"Oh my," thought Teageun, "He seems violent"

Then came one of the first two voices again, "DAMNIT MONKEY YOU STEPPED ON MY FOOT!"

"WELL IF YOUR FOOT WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN IN THE WAY I WOULDN'T HAVE STEPPED ON IT"

"COME HERE YOU BASTE-

Just then Teageun heard a gun shot, and as she jumped out of the way she felt a bulled wiz past her head. "HEY WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" Teageun asked, with severe anger marks o n her head.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry, we didn't mean to frighten you, Master Sanzo is just a little irate right now" said a smiling man with brown hair and a monocle over his right eye.

"Why the hell is he smiling so damn much!" thought Teageun "I-It's ok, she muttered, I should have been paying more attention"

Just as the party was about getting ready to leave Teageun noticed the other party members, their was one that seemed to be a midget of some sort, one with very beautiful red hair and scarlet eyes "A half demon" she thought, and last there was the one that almost shot her….A SANZO PREIST "HEY WAIT, YOU WOULDN'T HAPPEN TO BE THE SANZO PARTY WOULD YOU?" Teageun called out after them

The four men turned around, the blond priest replied, "what's it to you?"

Teageun was trying to find a good way to put her words. You couldn't just find some one then say "HEY OCCORDING TO THIS DIVINE SPIRITIAL BITCH IM SUPPOSED TO ACCOMPNY YOU ON YOUR JOUNEY WEST!" Teageun was sure that was a good way to get herself shot at again, so she put it the best was she knew how "My friends and I own an inn, and we have heard many tales about the great Sanzo Party, we would be honored to have you be our guests this evening"

The priest looked a bit suspicious but after the midget had complained about how hungry he was, the sanzo priest finally agreed to join her. As they started walking toward Teague's Inn the one with the monocle said "oh Sanzo isn't it offaly rude of us to take this young lady's hospitality without introducing ourselves first?"

"I guess you're right Hakkai," Said the haughty priest "Names Genjo Sanzo……just call me Sanzo.

The one with the monocle, "My names Hakkai, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance…uhhhhh-

"Teageun" Teageun said, she forger she didn't introduce herself either.

The short one pushed Hakkai out of the way and said "MY NAMES GOKU, AND THANK YOU FOR FEEDING US!"

Teageun couldn't help but laugh at that one.

Then came the moment that Teageun would remember for all eternity, the red head stepped up and introduced himself as Sha Gojyo, but Teageun barley heard a word he said, as soon as he stepped up to her she got a fleeting image, a memory that was not her own, it was of a small taboo child backed into a corner crying while a woman was leering over him; there was a thought that came with this memory also , it was a single e sentence, "No one will ever love me"…….."What the hell does that mean?" Teageun thought-

"I would like to thank you for being so beautiful and I will thank you tomorrow morning for a great service If you accompany me to my room tonight" Gojyo said

Teageun immediately got a sweat drop on her head, "oh god, these are the people we have to travel with? This guy is as bad as Habtu! "We'll see how you play your cards," Teageun replied with a sly smile

With that Gojyo seemed to have an even bigger ego boost, "Well I'm an excellent card player, and I'm good with my hands"

Teageun soon produced another sweat drop and said "lets just get to the inn shall we" And with that The sanzo party was forever entwined with the happening of heaven and earth.


End file.
